


Teachers

by toesohnoes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony regularly gives guest lectures at the local university. He is taken in by the sight of the new member of staff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/20124363558/tony-thinks-that-he-might-have-to-consider).

Tony thinks that he might have to consider submitting a complaint about the newest member of faculty. He hasn’t read the rules of conduct for staff since he first signed his own contract here (well, let’s be honest, he didn’t read them then either) but he’s relatively sure that there must be something in there banning teachers from being that hot. It’s a distraction to all students.

Judging by Tony’s reaction, it’s a distraction to staff as well.

Tony only gives a handful of lectures at the college every week (he likes to think of it as giving back to the community, even if the opportunity to oggle co-eds is a far better incentive) but if they are going to hire people that look like that then maybe he’ll be willing to give up more of his time. The guy dresses like a dork, with a cardigan and fully buttoned shirt, but underneath his clothes there is the hint of a well-muscled body and firm, strong shoulders.

Catching sight of him in the corridor for the third time that day, Tony diverts his course so that he can run into him. “You’re the new teacher, right?” he says once he’s close enough. He holds out his hand. “I’m Tony Stark.”

“Steve Rogers,” says the newcomer. He shakes Tony’s hand, his grip warm and strong. “I’ve heard about you. You’re really the man behind Stark Industries?”

“Yeah.” He isn’t modest enough to play it down, so he only smirks. “I teach the engineering students here from time to time. It gets me brownie points with the government.”

“Right,” Steve says flatly, as if that is not at all an acceptable reason to teach. “I’m actually heading out for lunch.”

“I’ll join you,” Tony responds. “I’m starving. You’re new in town - I know the best places to eat. Trust me.”

The slightly dubious look in Steve’s eyes makes Tony think that maybe his colleagues have already got to him. If Steve has been listening to Fury or Natasha, he probably thinks that Steve is the devil. Yet he nods, like he doesn’t know how to do anything but mindlessly agree.

Tony sweeps him out of the building, and he even manages to get him out of that awful cardigan.

(He’s going to have to work hard on getting him out of the rest of his clothes.)


End file.
